pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Syoko Yakawa
“Why Baldi? Why!?” Syoko in Baldi’s Basics x Pretty Cure. Syoko Yakawa (矢川証拠) is a main character of Pokemon Pretty Cure. Her pretty cure alter ego is Cure Normal (キュアノーマル) and is based on Normal type Pokemon. She also is a Pretty Cure of Normal type moves like Gust and Body Slam. Her basic catchphrases are Keep it going and Wonderful to meet you! Appearance Syoko Yakawa Syoko is rather tall for her age with neon orange hair styled into a braid and neon orange eyes. She normally wears a light gray dress and matching shoes. Her school uniform is a light gray dress and matching boots. Cure Normal In her Pretty Cure form, her eyes change to light gray, her hair becomes light gray and lengthens, styled with a yellow ribbon. She wears a light gray dress and a gold necklace. She also wears light gray gloves and matching boots. On her right hip, her Cycle Pact is located on her right hip where the pouch is located. She also gains gold earrings. Super Form In her super form, she has the same outfit, but she gains wings. Personality Syoko is a charming and intelligent young girl who can be very commanding. A natural leader, Syoko actively takes charge of operations at the Cureworks. She can be scheming at times, putting on a front to try and manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do. Syoko, however, is not mean at heart. She feels hard-done-by and rejected because there is more work to do at the Cureworks than there are Pretty Cures to do it. She would love to be free to go off making deliveries with Sakura Toyokawa, but feels the only way she will ever be able to achieve this is by tricking others into doing the work she doesn’t want to do. Background Her first transformation into Cure Normal While her father and mother are on their way to buy ingredients to make play dough, they overhear someone singing and playing on the piano. They decide to check it out and see Syoko singing while playing the piano with her band Hoshi Street, and Akitsuki enjoys the music. Syoko meets her parents while they wait in a queue for some cakes, stopping a couple of taunting high schoolers from cutting the queue. Later, the band finds out that there will be a Battle Of The Bands competition with Gold Stoppers, Syoko’s former band, so she volunteers to write the lyrics for the song. She has a difficult time coming up with anything decent, and even though Ai tries to help her out, she still can’t figure it out. By the day of the concert, Syoko still hasn’t come up with anything and starts to lose confidence when Ai and Akitsuki arrive backstage to give her some sparkling heart eyes play dough with her logo on it. Syoko takes a touch of it and remembers when she looks up at Gold Stoppers helping her. After touching it, she suddenly came up with the perfect lyrics for it and soon it is Hoshi Street’s turn to perform for the competition when Jamie tries to be tougher to make the crowd escape, but Syoko protects her emoji and her determination causes the play dough to be a Cycle Pact and Cure Decor. Syoko worries and becomes Cure Normal. Using her newfound powers and tackling abilities, she uses “Breakneck Blitz” to purify Jamie. Soon after, the audience return so Syoko and her band perform the song she wrote. Cure Normal With happiness of Love! 1, 2, Transform! The only thing! Cure Normal is here! Cure Normal (キュアノーマル) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Syoko (or Syōko). She transforms by using the words “Pretty Cure Form! Transformation!”. In this form, she gains normal type power. Transformation The sequence begins with Syoko’s Cycle Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a grey translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure Form! Transformation!” as she spins around, undoing the ribbon holding her braid, which dissapears after taking it out, and her hair becomes down. Her Cure Decor appears and she then shouts “Star!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink beater-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “Happiness” when pressing the first one and “Love” after pressing the second one. Beams of dark gray and white-coloured light respectively shine from the small bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts “1, 2, Transform!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into what appears to be ribbons, which shoot from the Pact. Syoko then uses it to form four star-shaped crystals, with two of them having howlite crystals and the other two having citrine crystals. She poses and her skirt appears. Then some of the gems travel to the upper part of her body, and she poses with part of it, forming her top. She then draws a 5-point star using her stylus, forming her Cure Decor and after she grabs it, her hair, hands and feet are seen glowing. First her gloves appear and her boots appear after landing. After that, her necklace, earrings and headband appear before her hair becomes light gray while her eyes change the same colour and her hair becomes way longer and wider. The case of the pact appears as it slides into it. Then her ribbon becomes yellow and appears on her braid. After that she clasps her hands and winks her eyes before grabbing a piano made of light gray light, which she plays notes on it before striking her finishing pose. Attacks *Breakneck Blitz-her first attack which she uses with her Gray Bow. *Ruby Shoot-her second attack. She also uses her Gray Bow. Memes she is in # Brass (meme). # Bam Bam (meme) with Syoko and GLaDOS. # Migraine (meme). # PoPC portrayed by Vines (is “I got an Abortion”). Trivia *As the lead cure, Syoko’s personality is like Frankie’s from TAF:JBS. *Syoko shares her voice actress with SN from PPFs & RRghtGs. Category:Grey Cures Category:Light Grey Cures Category:White Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Girl Cures Category:Pokemon Pretty Cure